U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,711 to Ewing et al., assigned to Ford Global Technologies, LLC, discloses a power side door for a passenger vehicle. As described the vehicle door is opened and closed by an actuator incorporating a motor, a cooperating clutch and a lead screw that is connected at its distal end to a door check arm.
This document relates to an improvement to such power side door systems wherein an open side door is closed automatically in response to a change in presence or occupancy of the adjacent seat within the motor vehicle.